Songfics
by Songbird341
Summary: A collection of songfics about Victorious ships. Mostly Cabbie and Bade, with some Tandre. Rated T just for safety.
1. Back To December

**Back To December Songfic**

**My first songfic, about Cabbie. Don't worry, Cabbie lovers, there's always a happy ending in my stories =) P.S. There's a hint about one of my favorite authors in there. I used an idea from their story, and I'll reveal them later. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song, its lyrics, or Victorious. I hate having to do that every stinkin' time.**

. . . . .

Time is set February 8, after a tragic break-up in December of the past year.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life, tell me, how's your family? I haven't seen them in a while..._

Cat heard a faint knock at the door. She stood from the couch and opened the door. "Robbie?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "Hi, Cat. Wow, I haven't seen you in a long time! I almost forgot how red your hair is..." He smiled awkwardly. She smiled, motioning him to the couch.

"How did you like New York?" Cat asked Robbie, walking into the kitchen and getting punch for two. The words were sour on her tongue, as they brought back the memory of that depressing night in December... She shook the thought away, as another question entered her mind. "How's your family? Your sister, and your mom?" She asked sadly.

_You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk; work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why..._

"We've been good. My mom's been really busy with her conferences, and Raquel's getting married in December..." _Oh, the irony,_ Robbie thought. _The happiest day of her life will reside in the saddest month of my life._

"I got a new job! I'm feeding dolphins at a water park! They're so nice, and they talk to me a lot! I think I may be part dolphin!" Cat giggled, throwing some of her usual enthusiasm into her speech, even though she felt empty inside.

"Yeah... It's nice to be back in L.A., with the warm sunshine. It's always cloudy in New York." Robbie forced a laugh. _He's acting so strange,_ Cat stifled a sigh, _but why wouldn't he?_

_Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind. You gave me roses, and I left them there to die..._

Robbie looked into Cat's big, brown eyes. The same eyes that looked so cold and confused that December night...

"_Cat, what are you saying?" _Robbie held the bouquet of roses out to the love of his life. His red-haired angel. His Valentine. But her dark eyes held tears in them, as she took the roses.

"_I'm saying, I don't know what I think about us anymore..." _The tears spilled over, and she dropped the roses on the ground, running away in the rain. The New York sky closed over them like a cloak, as he watched her run away, rain soaking her little black dress...

"_Well, I do. I know that even though you're confused, I'll never have to think twice about us."_ Robbie turned and walked away himself. But not before he knelt down and grabbed the one synthetic rose. _I'll love her until it dies..._

. . . . .

_So this is me, swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. I go back to December all the time._

Cat looked down, her heart in her throat. _Should I tell him I miss him? What if he doesn't want me back?_ Cat could barely hold in her emotions. She had told herself once she had started dating again that she had to be emotionally strong if something like this happened. _I don't know if I can, though. I just wish I could tell him.._.

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right..._

Cat wanted to scream out: _"I miss you! It was all my fault! And every day, I always go back to that night in December, and wish I could have known what I do now! I love you, Robbie!" _But she couldn't. She didn't think her lips would form the words for her.

_I go Back To December all the time..._

. . . . .

_These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing back myself leaving._

Cat soaked her bed with tears as she recalled the fateful night. How she had thrown down the roses, those roses, that he had said: _"I'll love you until the last one dies!"_ The last was fake, of course, so he could say he'd love her forever. _But I'd never returned the favor..._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call..._

Cat thought back to his birthday, one short month ago. _January 17, to be exact._ Everyone was throwing him a party at Tori's house, but she hadn't shown up. She should have, but she didn't.

She was too scared. She knew what she did was wrong, leaving him like that, but she tried to convince herself she had reason. And she knew that if she went to his party, she'd know she was wrong. And she wouldn't know what to do then...

_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times. I watched you laughing from the passenger side, and realized I loved you in the fall..._

They were driving through their neighborhood, Cat laughing at Robbie's terrible jokes. She had just earned her driver's license, and was still getting the hang of it. They weren't paying attention, when a dog jumped into the street. Cat swerved out of the way, off the road, and into a ditch, filled with leaves. Of course, it was a convertible, so Cat and Robbie were covered in leaves, neither of them injured. And they laughed, even though they had had to pull the car out of the ditch before they could drive home.

_But then, the cold came: The dark days when fear crept into my mind. You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was..._

That cold night at Cat's house played through Robbie's mind. A few days before their class left for New York, Robbie stood outside in the cold, waiting for Cat to answer the door. But she had grown aggravated by him, lately, for no apparent reason besides the fact that she wasn't used to a relationship. Her parents abused her and sent her into foster care when she was young, and until a few years ago, she hadn't had a sturdy home. She was new to the concept of love. So she left it out in the cold.

_... Goodbye._

. . . . .

_So this is me, swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night. I go Back To December all the time..._

Robbie instantly felt guilty. _Cat never knew love, and when I gave it to her, I expected her to accept it._ **(At this point, Robbie doesn't know about Cat's family. If you'd like to read about how he finds out, check out my story, Just Keep Running.)** _I mean, her Dad and Mom never hang out with her, and her brother Matt's a lunatic. She hasn't had a real boyfriend that wasn't squirted with hot cheese; then kissed by her best friend. She doesn't know love. Maybe I should have gone easier on her... Maybe I should give her a chance. But does she want one?_

_It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you. Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own life..._

_I really miss her,_ Robbie thought. _She's not used to this. Maybe I should ask her about getting back together again. She wouldn't bring it up herself... Unless she likes freedom. _But for me, it was nothing but wishing I had her back... Yeah, I'd go back to December and change it all. I'd run after her, stop her and kiss her. Kiss her and never let her leave me again.

_I go Back To December all the time._

. . . . .

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night; the first time you ever saw me cry._

Robbie wrapped his arms around the trembling Cat, who had just lost her grandfather. He kissed her head and she clung to him. He knew he couldn't make things any better for her: sitting there in the cold, white room, just receiving the earth-shaking news from a less-than-enthusiastic doctor. Sadly, no one in her family was with her. Just Robbie and Jade. Her closest friends.

She looked up at him, tear-streaked face pale, and felt comfort: In his warmth, in his love, in his smile. She had secretly admired his smile more than most of his features. It was warm and inviting, even in that dreadful hospital room. She never thought for a minute that she would turn that smile into a frown that December...

_Maybe this is wishful thinking. _

Cat sat there, her hands folded in her lap, looking into the expectant eyes of Robbie Shapiro. And she thought, just for one second...

_Probably mindless dreaming..._

That maybe, somehow...

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

He could forgive her.

She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.

_"I'd go back in time and change it,"_ Her voice grasped his attention. _"But I can't."_ She took a breath, and looked into his, it seemed, distrustful eyes.

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand..._

_"So this is me, swallowing my pride. Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night!"_ She stood up and grabbed his hand with both of hers. _"And I go back to December -"_ She stopped for a second, but swallowed the lump and started again. _"It turns out, freedom ain't nothing but missing you! Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine!"_ He stood up in front of her and stroked her hair.

_"I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right..." _She breathed heavily after her outburst.

_"I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own life..."_ Robbie brought her close.

"Let's go Back To December, and do it right, this time..." She whispered. He nodded, and they kissed.

**Could you guess who it is? **

**Ans: Converse Yazzie**

**Thanks for reading my first songfic! Any song requests? Please review!**


	2. See You Again

**Songfic: See You Again (I changed the lyrics a _wee _bit in the chorus. If you heard the song, you'd know why.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song or singer, I don't own Victorious. But you already knew that...**

_I've got my sights set on you_

_And I'm ready to aim_

_I have a heart that will_

_Never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special_

_When you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait_

_To See You Again_

. . . . .

_Jade walked into Hollywood Arts, a week into the semester. She could hardly get used to this crazy school. The only thing that kept her here was that weird acting teacher, her friend Cat, and the hot guy she'd met the first day. Beck Oliver._

_Jade couldn't get over him. His wavy hair, his big brown eyes, his tan skin, his cool attitude. She has never liked a guy like this. All the guys she hung out were heavily tattooed, covered in piercings, in rock bands that never went outside of the garage. But he was different..._

_She usually thought guys like him were too nice and goody-goody. They were for the cheerleaders to have. She never thought she could even aim for one of those. But ever since he had said her name..._

"Hey Jade!" Beck called from behind her. "What's up?"

Jade snapped out of it. "Oh! Hey, Beck..." She felt that stupid giggly feeling that she felt the day she met him. _God! Snap out of it, Jade West!_

"You gonna get to class?" He asked after a few minutes of her staring past his shoulder. She nodded, and squeaked out something that sounded like "Mhmm." Her voice sounded hollow, like she was taken over by something beside herself.

Beck walked to class, a little confused. "I'm such an idiot!" Jade pressed her forehead into her palm. Cat walked up, and they walked to class.

"What's wrong, Jadey?" Cat asked. Jade looked at her a smirked a little.

"Nothing's wrong!" She snapped, trying to convince even herself. But she wasn't fooling Cat, her best friend in the world. So she gave in. "I like a guy."

"How long has he been out of jail?" Cat asked instinctively. She had never understood why Jade liked guys like that, but didn't judge her for it. Neither of them spoke about their love interests, because they were too different. Jade couldn't even comprehend what Cat saw in half the guys she liked.

"He hasn't, as far as I know. He doesn't seem like the type." Jade muttered. Cat smiled and turned to her.

"Shut up..." She gasped. "You? Like a boy with no criminal record? You trippin'!" Cat giggled, trying to sound "street".

"I ain't trippin', and I really like him. Whenever I get around him, I get this weird feeling, like a cat in my stomach or something..."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat's hands flew to her mouth.

"Hey Cat!" Robbie waltzed up to Jade and Cat, his hand shoved into that stupid puppet's back. _Does he not realize he's 14?_ Jade often wondered.

"Hey, Robbie..." Cat instantly smiled. _She likes him. I know it. But... why?_ Jade almost laughed. But she didn't.

"What's up, Gothic?" Rex asked flirtatiously. Jade pulled out her scissors and snipped some of the puppet's fuzzy hair off his plastic head. Robbie shrieked, pulling Rex away from Jade, and ran off, shouting a farewell to Cat. _He likes her too,_ Jade noticed. _It'll only be a matter of time before they-_

The bell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

. . . . .

_I've got a way of knowing_

_When something is right._

_I feel like I must've known you_

_In another life._

_'Cause I felt this deep connection_

_When you looked in my eyes_

_Now I can't wait_

_To See You Again_

. . . . .

Jade sat across from Beck in acting class. He smiled at her more than once, but only when she wasn't looking. And whenever he looked away, she looked at him. They both thought the other didn't care. They both didn't think much of it, until their eyes met.

Sikowitz was talking about some dumb Method Acting thing. But neither Jade nor Beck remember anything from that lesson. Because his brown eyes met her blue, and the sparks flew. He smiled, and Jade smiled. Something she hadn't done since her dad left.

_This has to be right. It's like we've known each other for years. _Jade knew there was something great coming. But she just pretended nothing happened, in her usually prideful way. She tried to jump back into the lesson, but all efforts were in vain. Because all she could think about, was talking to him at lunch.

. . . . .

_The last time, I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you asked me_

_What I'm thinking about._

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked, what's wrong with me?_

_My best friend laughed and said_

"_Oh, she's just being crazy!"_

. . . . .

Jade found where Beck was sitting in the Asphalt Cafe, and took a seat next to him. He turned to see who had sat, and met Jade's eyes. Jade's heart did a little flip. She set her tray down and smiled, but couldn't eat a thing. Her stomach was too full of butterflies. _I wish I could just clip all their wings off with scissors!_

"What did you think about Sikowitz's lesson today?" Beck asked, secretly trying to figure out what it was about. He had no clue. Jade looked down. _I hadn't paid attention..._

"I- um... I, w-well, Y-you know..." Jade's voice cracked. _I sound like a dork! What's wrong with me? I could always talk to guys that were on parole! _Her throat threatened to close up. She would've been sweating, except for the fact that she didn't "do" sweating. _"It's gross, so I don't do it!" _She had said so many times before.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked cautiously. "Are you okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder, which made her heart beat faster.

Cat was suddenly behind her. "Ha! Jade's sooo crazy!" Cat giggled, saving Jade from utter embarrassment. _Thanks, Cat._ "She's probably thinking about something... cool! Sometimes she does that... I don't mind it too much, but sometimes it's so..." She searched for the word. "Tight!"

Beck did a double-take. "Tight means good."

Cat often got these mixed up. She shook her head. "So _not tight!_" She corrected herself. Beck nodded slowly, then turned back to Jade.

She tried to collect herself, but gave up and focused on her burrito. _Don't eat like a bird, Jadelyn West! _Her mother would have said. But then, her mother said a lot of things...

. . . . .

_The next time we hang out_

_I will redeem myself_

_My heart_

_It can't rest 'till then._

_Oh whoa, I _

_I can't wait_

_To See You Again_

_. . . . ._

_I've got this crazy feeling_

_Deep inside_

_You called and asked to_

_See me, tomorrow night_

_I'm not a mind reader,_

_But I'm reading the signs._

_That you can't wait_

_To see me again_

_. . . . ._

_Why is she so perfect? _Beck asked himself over and over again, pacing in his RV. He constantly thought back to the day they met, furiously correcting his stupid mistakes he had made in front of her. _And why am I so... not?_ He looked at his phone, wishing he could just call her. But he was too nervous.

He readied himself for school that morning, spending a little extra time fixing his hair. He had caught her looking at it a few times, and decided it was his best feature.

. . .

He walked into acting class, taking the seat next to Jade. He pretended to check nonexistent texts, looking busy, running his hand through his thick, wavy hair. Jade smiled at this, and greeted him. To Beck, she didn't seem nervous at all. _She's a confident goddess. A beautiful creation. Definitely someone I want to get to know..._

Acting class began, and Sikowitz was talking about improv. He called a few students up to the stage. "Beck, Cat, Andre and Jade, to the stage!" We all obeyed. Beck smiled at Jade, though my heart was pounding.

"Now, Beck. You are an Ape Man. Cat and Andre, you are a scientist examining him. Jade, you are a criminal who runs in, robbing the building. The Ape Man will stop you somehow. You must make up your lines as you go. And, ACTION!" Sikowitz ordered them.

"Unggh! Ummah Muntah!" Beck made the strangest Ape-like sounds he could make.

"I don't understand you!" Cat said slowly, in a clipped, professional voice. Andre moved her aside.

"WHERE. ARE. YOU. FROM?" He shouted.

Jade ran in. "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" Cat gasped, jumping back.

"AAAURHGL NMMUHGH!" Beck screeched.

"WE CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" Andre shouted.

"Don't rob us, Jade!" Cat squealed.

"You're not supposed to know my name!" Jade said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, sorry!" Cat giggled.

"Keep going!" Sikowitz shouted.

"Vrumba Greido?" Beck approached Jade slowly, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"What – are you doing, Ape Man?" She asked in a husky robber voice.

"Umndee..." Beck looked her in the eyes, now only inches away from her. They stared into each other's eyes, when a certain sort of magic swept over them. Beck pulled her in and kissed her. Everyone was shocked, staring at Beck and Jade, now two lovebirds. It was beautiful.

Until they pulled away.

_The last time, I freaked out_

_I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered when you _

_Asked me what I'm thinking about._

_Felt like I couldn't breathe_

_You asked what's wrong with me_

_My best friend laughed and said_

"_Oh, she's just being crazy..."_

"... Cut?" Sikowitz asked in confusion. "Jade? Beck?" They whipped their heads toward their dumbstruck teacher. Jade looked at her shoes.

"I- I um, we were just, um- you know..." She stuttered.

"What's wrong with you two?" Rex asked. Beck's face was red.

"You guys!" Cat nudged their shoulders. "Y'all are so crazy! Nice stage-kissing, people!" Cat poked their stomachs. Jade mustered a laugh, as Beck did, pretending it was nothing more than a stage-kiss. Jade was never more thankful for Caterina Valentine.

_I've got my sights set on you,_

_And I'm ready to aim..._

**So... What did you think? Next Songfic coming up: Speak Now, Tandre. **

**This was my first Bade, so I tried some new stuff. It's long, I know. I hope you liked it! It _might _be continued with another song... Please Review! :D :D :D Also taking song requests, so throw 'em out there!**


	3. Tied Together with a Smile

**Tied Together with a Smile Songfic**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song, singer, or this show, Victorious. You'd think someone could put two and two together...**

. . . . .

Robbie walked into Cat's house, using the key under the mat when no one had answered his knock(Her parents were on vacation). He inhaled the sweet cinnamon fragrance that lingered in the Valentine's peaceful home. _Though it was all but peaceful,_ he noted. _When her little brother Matt was running around the house, trying to climb walls and jump into the TV._ "Cat! You ready to go to Pini's?" He shouted, walking toward the hallway. Cat had been his girlfriend for 4 months now (enjoying every one), and since her dad had met him (and called him a "deadbeat" and "goody-goody"), he had allowed Robbie to spend time with Cat while they were gone. _Which is a lot, coming from him._

"I'm in my room!" A high-pitched voice of an angel called out from the hallway. The voice of Cat Valentine. "And decent!" She added, giggling. Robbie smiled at her bubbly-ness, which always managed to lift his spirits, even when his mom would yell at him and call him a "no-good pathetic loser" and "a waste of time and money".

Robbie walked up to the doorway, waiting before looking in, just in case. "Putting on make-up still?" He heard no response, and peeked through the cracked door. He glanced around the pink room, expecting to find a dizzy, very-redhead girl jumping around on her bed. But his eyes rested on sad brown eyes, pink lips resembling a wilted rose, both on a dim face looking forlornly into the large mirror. He watched her face in it as a tear slid down her cheek, her eyes still locked on herself. _Oh, Cat..._

. . . . .

_**Seems the only one **_

_**Who doesn't see your beauty,**_

_**Is the face in the mirror**_

**_Looking back at you._ **

. . . . .

Cat turned around, meeting Robbie's sad eyes. "Hi, Robbie!" She giggled, waving. She reached over to her bed, grabbed her purse, and took Robbie's arm. "Let's go! Pini's, here we come!" He acted as if he hadn't seen anything and walked her outside, to his car.

. . . . .

Robbie turned the key, starting his beat-down Volkswagen **(I don't own that)**, and pulling out of the driveway. He drove out of the neighborhood, constantly looking over at Cat, but jerking his head back to the road before he could get a good look. L.A. traffic was horrible.

Finally, he stopped at a red light and could look at Cat fully. Dark circles rested under tired eyes, staring off into space. He felt awkward, aware of what was wrong with her, but scared to talk to her about it. "How are you feeling?" He asked, putting his hand on hers. She sniffed, squeezing his hand.

"I-I'm great! Why do you ask?" Cat stuttered, her high, cheery voice unsuitable for her cold, worn state. She blinked slowly, looking at Robbie and faking a smile. Robbie smiled back and sighed.

. . . . .

_**You walk around here **_

_**Thinking you're not pretty, **_

_**But that's not true. **_

. . . . .

They walked into Pini's, Cat's favorite restaurant. It was packed full of people, all enjoying the famous lasagna. Cat's mouth was already watering. Robbie walked up to the desk. "Reservations for two, under the name Shapiro." He said.

The lady looked through the computer, and looked up at him. "I don't have a Shapiro. Perhaps you put it under another name?" She asked, looking at Cat, who was gazing at all the food.

"Ah! Check under Powers. Rex Powers." He decided. She did, giving him a strange look, and found the reservations. She picked up menus and walked out from behind the desk. "This way, Mr. Shapiro and erm, Ms. Powers." She guided them to their table. They sat down at a booth by a large window, which Cat had insisted on. She gave them their menus and took out a notepad. "Can I start you off with some dr-?"

"Just skip to the food!" Cat exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat. "I want the large plate of lasagna, some baby carrots, and a sweet tea!" She chirped. The waitress wrote it down as quickly as she could, breaking a sweat. Finally, she turned to Robbie. "And you?" She panted.

"I'll have a medium lasagna, some cheesy broccoli casserole, and a water, please." He said slowly, taking pity on the poor waitress. She nodded and ran to the kitchen.

. . . . .

"Mmm!" Cat exclaimed, holding the fork in her mouth.

"Ahhh!" Robbie nodded, a bite of lasagna in his own mouth. Cat was beaming at all this food. She ate and ate and ate... As though she wouldn't again! It was crazy! But then, just when Robbie was hoping that she was okay, it happened. She excused herself to go to the Ladies' room.

Why does this matter?

_**Cause I know you... **_

Robbie knew what she was really doing. She was gagging herself.

Cat was bulimic. She thinks her hips and thighs were too wide, so she gorges herself with food and throws it all up so she won't gain weight.

She went to Karaoke Dokie the other day, craving buffalo nuggets, and ran into Hayley and Tara again. They instantly began pelting her with insults, all about her weight. _She isn't fat. She should know that!_ It's sickening to see her do it to herself. As her boyfriend, Robbie knew he should talk to her about it. But he just didn't know what to say...

. . . . .

_**Hold on, baby you're losing it **_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it **_

_**And letting go **_

_**And no one knows **_

. . . . .

Robbie waited at the purple booth, begging God to make her come to her senses and stop. He folded his face in his hands, feeling guiltier by the minute. He knew he should do something. Because no one else knew...

Even Cat didn't know. But he had kept it from her for years. He had seen why she did it, too.

. . . . .

_Robbie and Cat waited in the middle school hallways. For what, you ask? Cat's crush. _

_She had liked Ben Gerold since 4th grade. He knew it, too. But he wasn't into her the same way. He liked Hayley Ferguson. The school brat. _

_"Here he comes, here he comes!" Cat squealed as Ben walked up. She waved at him as he reached them. "Hi Ben!" _

_"Uh, hi, Kit..." He said stiffly, turning to Robbie. "Hey dude. We're science partners." Ben pushed Robbie's shoulder against the locker. "I expect it to be done on time, if you know what I mean. Don't forget to write my name big," He smirked and walked off, Cat staring after him dreamily. Robbie sighed at Cat as she ran after him. He followed close behind, ready to defend her fragile self. _

_"So listen, I was thinking, Ben..." She began, clearing her throat and flipping her hair. "Do you want to hang out sometime?" She poked his shoulder lightly. He didn't look amused. _

_"Look, Kit, I'm sure you're nice and all, but I'm just not into you that way, okay?" He said, fully aware that he was breaking the girl's red-as-her-hair heart. _

_"W-why? What's THAT supposed to mean?" She shrieked. Suddenly, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz walked up, cackling at poor Cat. _

_"It means," Hayley began. "That he isn't interested in heavy girls." She flipped her hair and chuckled. _

_"And by 'heavy', she means fat. And by 'girls', she means you!" Tara added, pointing at Cat and performing a carbon copy of Hayley's laugh. Cat had been, well, pudgy in her childhood years, and was still made fun of it. They all walked away, chanting "Fat Cat", taking joy in Caterina Valentine's misery. _

_Cat crumpled in Robbie's bony arms, sobbing. Why? Why would they hurt her like that? Robbie just sighed and held her tight to his chest. _

. . . . .

_**That you cry **_

_**But you don't tell anyone **_

_**That you might **_

_**Not be the golden one... **_

_**And you're Tied Together with a Smile **_

_**But you're coming undone... **_

. . . . .

Robbie did all he could think to do: buy her some breath mints, and drive her home to watch _Joanna Montana_ **(hee hee)**. It was a quiet drive, mostly because Cat was busy with her mint, and she was usually the source of conversation.

. . . . .

Robbie entered the Hollywood Arts the next day, searching for Cat, when she saw Kent Lennon. And Robbie remembered that first month at Hollywood Arts.

. . . . .

_Cat and Robbie had just settled in to their new high school. Unfortunately for Robbie, Cat had fallen for another guy, so he supported her as a friend. And one day, she had taken someone's advice and made a move. Same story. _

_. . . . . _

_**I guess it's true **_

_**That love was all you wanted **_

_**Cause you've given it away **_

_**Like it's extra change **_

_**Hoping it would end up in his pocket **_

_. . . . . _

_"Hi, Kent! I like your shirt! It's funny!" She smiled innocently. Kent looked down at his shirt, running a tan hand through his dark hair. _

_"It's just stripes..." He looked up at her in confusion. She just twirled her hair around my finger. _

_"My brother was wearing stripes when he got a lollipop embedded in his left thigh!" She recalled. "It was really scary..." She pushed some hair behind her ear and looked up at Kent. _

_**But he leaves you out **_

_**Like a penny in the rain **_

_"So, I was wondering if you wanted to-" _

_"I'm really busy this evening," He lied. "Studying." _

_Cat shook her head, still smiling. "How about-?" _

_"Yeah, then too... C-coming Andre!" He shouted, backing away. Cat blinked as Andre walked up to them. _

_"I didn't call you, Kent!" He denied, shaking his head and walking away. After both Kent and Andre left, Cat plopped to the ground and cried. _

_. . . . . _

_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay **_

_**Not his price to pay **_

_**Hold on, baby you're losing it **_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it **_

_**And letting go **_

_**And no one knows **_

_. . . . . _

_"Why doesn't any guy like me? I guess I'm too- too- too FAT!" She stood up and ran into the girls' bathroom. With everything in him, Robbie wanted to call out "I like you, Cat!" _

_. . . . . _

_**That you cry **_

_**But you don't tell anyone **_

_**That you might **_

_**Not be the golden one... **_

_**And you're Tied Together with a Smile **_

_**But you're coming undone... **_

. . . . .

He caught Cat at lunch time. She had been eating like crazy again, but when she saw Robbie, her face fell, and she dropped her tray in the trash and ran. _Oh no, you don't!_ Robbie ran after her, following her inside Hollywood Arts, though they were supposed to be outside eating.

_**You're Tied Together with a Smile **_

_**But you're coming undone... **_

Robbie couldn't keep it in anymore. _I have to tell her that I know, that it's wrong, and that she needs to stop._ He ran after her through the hallways, stopping at the girls' bathroom. _Robbie, nobody's around, you can do it._ He took a deep breath and walked in.

Cat was bent over a toilet in an open stall, her finger poised to poke up into her mouth. Robbie knocked on the door, making her whip her body toward him, so he could grab her arm and pull her out of the restroom and into the janitor's closet. A more comfortable setting.

"Cat. I know what you're doing, and you need to stop." He told her as soon as the door swung shut. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. He clenched his fists, fighting back the

"R-Robbie, I-"

"Listen to me." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are beautiful! To me, to your friends, to every sane person on this earth! You are not overweight! You are wonderfully petit, Cat Valentine. You're adorable, amazing, lovely..." Robbie sighed, putting her hair behind her ear. _**"Hold on, baby, you're losing it. The water's high, and you're jumping into it and letting go. I've always known."**_ He pulled her close. _**"I know you cry, but you won't tell anyone. And you might not be the golden one. But who is? You're Tied Together with a Smile, but you're coming undone, Cat.**_ No one has everything. No one's life is perfect. But mine almost is," He lifted her chin. "Since I met you." Cat looked up at Robbie shyly, frowning guiltily. "You have to stop, okay? I'll stay by your side, no matter what. But it's not healthy, and it won't help anything. You promise?" He asked. Cat smiled a little and nodded slowly.

"Okay... I love you Robbie. Thanks for, well, everything." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Robbie smiled, leaning in, as their lips met. _You've done good, Robbie. You've done good..._

**This was for Ashyboo02's contest. Please review! I'm taking song requests, so don't be shy :)**

**Also: Check out my in-progress story, The Show Must Go On. Thanks!**

_**~ Songbird341 ~**_


	4. Hundred More Years

**Hundred More Years, by Francesca Battistelli**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song, Hundred More Years, I am not the singer, Francesca Battistelli, nor do I own her company. And finally, I don't own Victorious.**

_**Diamond ring**_

_**And twelve red roses**_

_**Everything she ever wanted**_

_**All those dreams and now**_

_**They're finally here.**_

. . . . .

21-year old Caterina Valentine smiled at herself in the mirror as her friends all helped her prepare for her wedding. Tori was adjusting her veil. Jade was hacking at the sleeves of Cat's lacy wedding dress with her scissors. They had helped her with everything that morning: making breakfast, taking her to four different beauty salons, and dressing her for her wedding. Jade had cut and styled her hair (letting the red come out instead of dying it again; specially for the occasion) and Tori did her make-up and nails. Now, Jade was cutting Cat's sleeves, which made Cat nervous, until she was finished. "Wow!"

Jade had done an amazing job! The sleeves were cut like petals off of a flower, but then slit in a curly design, tightly fitting against Cat's skin. It was beautiful. "It's official! You are a master of scissors!"

Jade blew off the compliment. "Yeah, yeah, you can thank me after my speech!" She laughed. She was being very careful with Cat that day; she didn't want her to get cold feet. It was her best friend's wedding. She could manage to be nice... Even to Tori.

Cat looked at her hair again. It was weird, seeing it brown for once in a long time. But nice at the same time. It curled loosely, cascading down to her tiny waist. The veil was beautiful, handmade by Tori: long, white netting that fell gracefully over her face, silky at the top of her head, with a small white rose next to her ear. "And Tori! I love this veil!" She smiled, turning to Tori.

"Aw, really? I'm glad!" She beamed.

Jade put her hands on both of Cat's shoulders. "You're gonna go out there and get married, okay? Even if Robbie's not that hot, I'm sure you guys will be happy together," Her maid of honor reassured her, which, she needed. "And if Robbie hurts you, if he hurts you once..." She threatened. Cat sighed happily and hugged Jade, then Tori.

"I'll be okay. Wow, I can't believe this is happening!" She squealed, looking around the room.

"Cat, if your dad isn't walking you down the aisle..." Jade began. And only you and I know why, her eyes seemed to say. "Then who is?" She finished.

Cat had foster parents that didn't give a dilly doo about her. Her dad was in jail and her mom changed her identity and ran away. So nope. No option other than...

"My uncle is!" She said quickly. Suddenly, a knock came from behind the door. "Cat? The wedding's about to start. Get ready to line up." Andre's voice called out. Fluffing her hair one more time, she and her bridesmaids, decked out in pink and black (Jade insisted on black, and Cat wanted pink) walked out of the dressing room and to the back of the church.

They lined up behind the door, ready to walk down to the front. The girls primped and readied themselves until the doors swung open.

The flower girls instantly walked out (two girls Cat babysat) and dropped pink and black rose petals to the ground. Everyone else followed suit. As soon as Cat caught Robbie's eye, she knew that this would be the best day of her life.

. . . . .

_**She's so young**_

_**And he's so perfect**_

_**They waited for love**_

_**And it was worth it**_

_**She wants to feel like this for a hundred years...**_

_**All this life still yet to live**_

_**And they can hardly wait...**_

. . . . .

Cat smiled as she stared into Robbie's eyes, only a long aisle between them and endless happiness. As she slowly began to walk down the aisle, she thought about their past together. She smiled at the thought of the day that had changed their lives...

. . . . .

_**They can laugh,**_

_**They can cry,**_

_**The future looks so beautiful and bright.**_

_**They can dance**_

_**Under the moonlight**_

_**Cause God is smiling down on them tonight...**_

. . . . .

Cat remembered walking on the beach with Robbie, feet splashing in the water, leaving sandy footprints in the wet sand that slowly drifted away with the tide. It was their first summer in college, and they were spending it at Venice Beach.

They were talking; about college, about family, about work. They were very close, which was why they went to the same college together. He had been looking at her dreamily and nervously, ready to get out what he had been thinking. And what better place then on the beach at sunset?

"And then Matt was like..." She laughed as she spoke. "He was like, all like..." She broke off into giggles. Robbie laughed with her, easing his nerves. He stopped laughing and readied himself. Now or never, Robbie. Now, how can I put this...

"Look, Cat..." He turned to her and spoke as they walk, her long white dress brushing against the water, blown by the wind before it could get wet. She stared intently, with her big brown doe eyes. He cleared his throat. "These last few years with you... They've been the best years of my entire life. And," He gulped. "I want to feel like this the rest of my life." He implied. Cat smiled and nodded.

"Me too, Robbie! I love being with you!" She assured him. Robbie sighed worriedly. What if she says no?

"What I'm trying to say is... Cat, will you be my wife?" He asked, trying to be clear and straight to the point. Apparently, he wasn't.

Cat laughed in confusion. "Like, in a play?" She asked, nudging Robbie. He stopped walking and turned to her. Slowly, he got down on one knee (soaking his lower leg) and got the ring out of his pocket.

"No, Cat. I don't mean in a play. I mean, in real life. Will you marry me, Cat?" He asked. Cat gasped, her eyes tearing up. Or what he thought were tears. What if it's just salt water? What if she's not ready?

His worries were put to ease as she nodded slowly, her hand on her chest, and the "salt water" spilled over, out of her eyes. "Yes! Yes a thousand times, Robbie! Yes yes yes!" She squealed, jumping into his arms.

"... Yes! Yes!" Robbie shouted in relief, swinging Cat around and setting her down in the water. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

They spent the rest of the evening at the beach, holding hands and walking down the beach, talking about the wedding. Eventually, the full moon was high, reflecting on the water. Cat and Robbie stared out at the water, when Robbie put one hand on Cat's waist, and Cat turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. And they danced under the moonlight, their very own little spotlight that night.

_**And they want**_

_**To stay right here**_

_**Make it last**_

_**For a Hundred More Years**_

. . . . .

Robbie gazed down the aisle at his red - no, brown today - headed angel. She was beautiful. Her bridesmaids had done wonderfully. And at one glance, he knew Jade had personalized Cat's sleeves (which, admittedly, she had done well on).

He looked into her brown eyes, staring lovingly back at him, that brought back so many memories. But one of them in particular was very special to him...

. . . . .

_**She has [brown] eyes**_

_**Just like her mother**_

_**6 years old**_

_**He's crazy for her**_

_**He wants to freeze this day**_

_**Before it disappears.**_

. . . . .

6-year old Cat walked up to Robbie's backyard, a birthday present for him in her small hands. Her aunt nudged her, telling her to go play with Robbie. Cat nodded, handing the present to her aunt, and ran off to find Robbie. He was sitting alone on his swing set, forlorn. She finally reached him and sat next to him on the smaller swing.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" She asked him concernedly. She pushed off the ground with her feet and pumped her short legs back and forth. He sighed, dragging his tennis shoes in the dirt.

"No one came to my birthday party," He grumbled sadly. Cat looked at him in confusion, and turned to the large group of adults near picnic tables.

"Silly Robbie! There's people right over there!" She reminded him. He sighed again, shaking his head slowly and looking down once more.

"Those aren't my friends. Those are my parents' friends." Robbie corrected her.

She looked down. "Oh..." She looked at her hands, no longer pumping her legs to keep her airborne. "Wait! I'm your friend!" She exclaimed.

"I know, but still..." Robbie began, refusing her attempt to cheer him up on his worst birthday ever. Cat jumped up from her swing.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" She screeched, like she would whenever Robbie messed up. Robbie shook his head and spoke again.

"You know what? You're right. You are my friend. And my best friend, too. And we can play without them!" Robbie realized. Cat nodded excitedly, and Robbie jumped up and ran through his large backyard, Cat close behind. They soon found a sunny spot, with a lot of space and a bunch of crunchy leaves to step on.

Cat clapped happily. "I love your backyard! It's so big and..." Cat stopped speaking and spun around in circles, her dress poofing up in the wind.

. . . . .

_**She's spinning like**_

_**A little princess**_

_**Making sure**_

_**He's gonna notice**_

_**He could watch her twirl for a Hundred Years**_

. . . . .

Cat's aunt and uncle sat next to Robbie's mother and father on the porch. They watched as Cat and Robbie played Ring-Around-the-Rosy and chuckled. _**"Oh, one day she'll grow up and she'll leave home, but until that day..."**_ Her aunt sighed.

_**"They can laugh, they can cry. Their future looks so... So beautiful and bright."**_ She sighed wistfully. Cat's uncle rolled his eyes and mimicked her.

_**"And they can dance, under the moonlight!"**_ He cheered falsely. Robbie's father joined in.

_**"Because God is smiling down on them tonight!"**_ He laughed.

Robbie's mother shook her head. "I wish they could just _**stay right here. And make it last for a Hundred More Years.**_"

. . . . .

Cat walked down the aisle, seemingly slower than time itself. _This is it!_ She took a breath. _This is where our life begins!_ Suddenly, old memories of being with him at Hollywood Arts came flooding back. The day they came, their first audition together, their first kiss. And then the days in Elementary and Middle school, the two friends sticking like glue, pushing through the insults and pranks that came along with being different. And then Pre-school, when they first met. Everything came back to her. And she wondered, _How could time fly by so fast?_

_**And it's only time**_

_**But it flies right by**_

_**And today**_

_**Is sweeter than we know...**_

Cat finally reached the end of the aisle, her uncle unlatching his arm from hers, as she stood next to Robbie.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today..." The preacher began, opening his Bible. Cat stared into Robbie's eyes, smiling as the man spoke. Suddenly, they were at the vows.

_**And so they dance under the moonlight...**_

"Do you, Robert Matthew Shapiro, take Caterina Violet Valentine to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" He asked Robbie.

"I, Robert Matthew Shapiro, take you, Caterina Violet Valentine, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." He smiled at Cat.

"Yay!" Cat squealed, turning to the crowd, filling the church with laughter.

The priest smiled and turned to her. "Do you, Caterina Violet Valentine, take Robert Matthew Shapiro to be your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part?" He asked again. Cat nodded. Everyone waited for Cat to speak.

She looked around. "Oh! I, Caterina Violet Valentine, take you, Robert Matthew Shapiro, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

_**While God is smiling down on them tonight...**_

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. That God has joined, men must not divide. Amen." The priest finished. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Robbie sweeped Cat off her feet and kissed her. Everyone cheered, Jade the loudest, of course. Robbie walked down the aisle with Cat in his arms.

_**And they want to stay right here...**_

As they drove away in their "Just Married" convertible, Cat leaned over and whispered "I love you, Robbie Shapiro."

Robbie smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too, Cat Shapiro."

_**For a Hundred More Years...**_

. . . . . .

**Thank you for reading! P.S. Who wants to see Cat and Robbie get married and become parents, in a story I might write in the future? Review and let me know if I should write it? Thanks!**

_****~Songbird341~****_


	5. Temporary Home

**Temporary Home Songfic**

_**No A/N.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. Or Carrie Underwood. And all that Jazz.**

. . . . .

_**Little girl, 6 years old,**_

_**A little too used to being alone.**_

_**Another new Mom and Dad,**_

_**Another school,**_

_**Another house that will never be Home.**_

6-year old Cat Valentine stared at her small feet, dangling from a HiHi Kitten car seat, refusing to look up. At first glance, one would think the precocious young girl was daydreaming, about unicorns and gumdrops. But if you looked deep into her big brown eyes, and really took the time to watch and listen to her, which no one often did, you could easily see that she was not thinking happy thoughts.

Her real thoughts? _How long will these people keep me?_

Cat was a foster child. All her life, really. Since she was 3, a year after her mother left. After Mrs. Valentine left, things spiraled downward. Her father abused her for a year, leaving her broken inside and out. After she was taken away and he was sent to jail, she was placed in a foster home. For a few months. But they readily gave up on her, unable to "figure her out". No one kept her for more than they had.

She had been sent to scary people; people that could "help her", but never did. Not how they wanted her to be helped. Really, all she needed was love. But see, that's the thing. If you need something like mental or physical help, people can tell from the outside. If you need something more, like emotional help, no one can see that. In order to see those things, you would need to search deeper within someone, and actually have to care. Which is why, in a world like ours, people don't often don't get the emotional help they need. Cat was one of those people.

"Kat, right? As in short for Katrina?" A gruff female voice called from the front. She was desperately trying to get this girl to talk to her, but Cat knew the story. Same old scene, "New Parent" tries to be friends with her, until she talks and they realize she's "crazy". _Might as well get it over with..._

"No, short for Caterina." She almost whispered, examining her fingers.

"Whuzzat? You gotta speak up, child. I can't hear ya!" The woman coughed loudly and turned the heat up, blasting the car with warm air. Cat didn't reply, just folded her hands in her lap and hummed a Waggafuffles song.

"I think you're gonna like our place, Kitten. It's nice and warm, and we got you a perfect little room." The balding man in the driver's seat decided to speak up. "Full a' kittens, and stuff. You like that, right?" He asked, sincerely wanting the young girl to enjoy living with them. Cat looked up at the words, and nodded. She saw his eyes twinkle in the rear-view mirror. "You got a mouth, use it, sweetheart." He barked, not coldly, but not exactly warmly.

_**When people ask her**_

_**How she likes this place,**_

_**She looks up and says**_

_**With a smile upon her face...**_

Cat looked up, forcing a small smile. "_**This is my Temporary Home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know, this is my Temporary Home.**_"

. . . . .

_**Young mom, on her own,**_

_**Needs a little help**_

_**Got nowhere to go.**_

_**Looking for a job,**_

_**Looking for a way out,**_

_**'Cause a halfway house**_

_**Will never be a Home.**_

Mrs. West stared at the newspaper in her hand as she climbed into bed. Her eyes rested on the words **Job Listings**. _School Custodian, gross. Bartender at the Olive Bargain, I'm too old. Aha! Hand-model at Finger Fantasy! I'm there!_

_Please, Maria. You'll never get a job, you'll never be able to provide for your two beautiful young girls. You're nothing, now that he left you. _A little voice in the back of her head told her. _You're hanging by the last thread, and if the bills aren't paid, then you're on the street, with Jadelyn and Lydia right behind you._

After Mr. West left, she had lost her footing. Without him, she didn't have money to pay for groceries and electricity. She didn't know what to do. She was running out of cash, and her girls were starting school soon. That meant supplies: Notebooks, pencils, backpacks, uniforms, the list goes on. So she had to get a job soon.

"Mommy?" A meek voice called from the doorway. Mrs. West looked over at the small Lydia West, who was clinging to the door frame, with Jade behind her.

"Yes?" She asked, setting the newspaper on the bed.

"We can't sleep. Can we sleep in here?" Jade's gruff voice always made Maria smile, oddly.

"With you?" Lydia added.

She chuckled and patted on the bed. "Get in here." The girls both ran in and jumped on the bed, Jade in her black tank top with a pink bow, and her yoga pants, Lydia in her green nightgown with mice all over it. They snuggled up against their mother, and she wrapped them in her arms.

Jade looked up at her, and asked a troubling question. "Are we gonna be poor?"

"And live in a cottage in the forest?" Lydia added. "With little men?"

"Of course not!" Jade snapped.

"Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"Girls, girls, girls!" Mrs. West silenced them. "No, we aren't going to be poor. We _won't _live in a cottage, and most _certainly_ not with little men." She laughed. But her daughters were still concerned.

_**At night, she whispers**_

_**To her baby girls**_

"_**Some day, we'll find our place here in this world.**_" She began. "_**This is our Temporary Home, it's not where we belong. Windows and rooms, that we're passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going. I'm not afraid because I know,**_" She squeezed Jade and Lydia lovingly. "_**This is our Temporary Home.**_"

. . . . .

_**Old woman, hospital bed,**_

_**The room is full of people she loves.**_

Young Victoria Vega followed her older sister through the long hospital hallways. "Trina, where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Trina sighed and looked down at Tori. "Tor, we're going to see Grandma." She explained. "She's really sick, Mom says. She might-" Tears welled up in Tori's eyes, and Trina rephrased. "She'll be okay, I'm sure." Though she wasn't sure at all.

Tori had always been close to her Grandmother. She and Trina would visit, and they would eat cookies and play Bingo, though Tori was constantly being reminded of the rules, and helped by Grandma. When she got help, Trina would shout that it wasn't fair, and demand Tori learn the rules herself. But Grandma would just shake her head and give her a cookie. Tori always loved being babied by Grandma. Now, she was scared that that wouldn't happen too often.

Anna Vega had been getting sicker an sicker, from what was first a mere cold, but escalated into something far worse. But Tori wasn't told just what that sickness was. _But it has to be something safe, like the sniffles. She can't die. She just can't!_

Daniel Vega, Tori and Trina's father, was talking to a doctor, tapping his foot, like he always did when he was nervous. Trina knew that wasn't a good sign.

"You don't understand, this is my _mother_ we're talking about. I will not allow her to be taken off the oxy- Hey, dears." He broke off mid-sentence at the sight of his daughters. He greeted them with a hug. "Why don't you two go see Grandma with your mother, okay?" They agreed readily.

Tori grabbed Trina's hand at the sight of her Grandmother. She had tubes hooked up everywhere, with a weird machine beeping, and making other unfamiliar noises. Her breathing sounded like Dark Saber, with the odd mechanism hooked up to her nose. But under all the wires, was indeed, their Grandma.

Holly Vega caught sight of them, and urged them to come closer to her. "Here, girls. Come say hello to Grandma." Trina and Tori approached the hospital bed, as their father walked in.

Grandma smiled at them and signaled them to come closer. "It's okay, I won't bite. I have a little something for both of you. Trina," She nodded to Mr. Vega, who handed Trina a small box, which she opened. "A charm bracelet. Each charm is a word of inspiration from me to you, dear. Now, don't you ever stop singing, okay? No matter what other people think, if you love doing it, then do it loud and proud. Promise?" Trina nodded and stared at the charm bracelet.

"Tori, I didn't buy you anything. I made you something." Mr. Vega handed her a pillow, embroidered with different colored yarn. "This is a pillow just for you. And you keep singing and dancing around, girly. Don't you stop Making it Shine, you got me?" Tori nodded vigorously, hugging the beautiful pillow to her chest.

"Thank you, Grandma!" Trina and Tori said in unison. She chuckled, but quickly stopped smiling and furrowed her eyebrows as she coughed. She looked at Mom and Dad and winked.

"Well, it looks like it's my time to go."

"Go where?" Tori inquired.

Grandma took both the girls' hands. "I'm going to live with God, now. He's calling me home." Once it sank in, tears were in everyone's eyes. Tori squeezed Trina's free hand, and let the tears fall onto her cheeks.

"_**Don't cry for me, I'll see you all someday...**_" Something shined in her eyes as she looked at the ceiling.

_**She looks up and says**_

"_**I can see God's face."**_

She closed her eyes. "_**This is my Temporary Home, it's not where I belong. Windows and rooms that I'm passing through. This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going. I'm not afraid because I know: This was my Temporary Home.**_"

And then the short, frequent beeps stopped in one long, final beep.

. . . . .

_**Sorry, it's sad. I'll do a happy one next. This was my final entry for Ashyboo02's contest, and thank you for reading! Please review!**_


	6. Haunted

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious, sorry :P**

**Haunted Songfic**

_**,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\,/\**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line...**_

_**I have known it all this time,**_

_**But I never though I'd live to see it**_

_**Break...**_

…...

Jade stared blankly in the face of Beck Oliver, the love of her life. The beats of her heart. The words to her melody...

Slipping away from her...

Like quicksand...

Swiftly but slowly and painfully pulling her under his spell...

"Maybe we should just forget this, then."

"No! Beck, no!" She cried out, a little louder than necessary whilst almost crushed between the four walls of Beck's RV. Jade's eyelids slowly squinted into slits, try as she may to hold them open. It was hard to stay awake at an emotional 4 AM. You're probably wondering why she was at the Oliver Recreational Vehicle at 4 in the morning (though it felt more like a late night than an early morning). They enjoyed watching late-night movies on Friday nights, and tonight's movie brought up interesting but yet unanswered questions. Questions with disastrous consequences.

Besides, Jade's parents wouldn't mind if she spent the week with him. Which would be unlikely, lest the argument turned out the way she had feared.

"I knew this was _never_ going to work out, okay? I was just holding out, cause I love y-" Beck cut off his words as quickly as Jade would've with her latest pair of scissors.

Jade cringed at the words, and laid a hand on Beck's shoulder. "If you love me, why are you giving up? What is it that you want from me?" She choked on fearful tears, waiting for a reply. She wasn't granted with one for the next 5 minutes.

He finally spoke, with cold eyes. "I-I just..."

"Because of Tori?" She couldn't stop the words; she couldn't hold them back. They just flew out of her mouth undecided on and unapproved of by everything but the lips that formed them. And they were how she felt. She wasn't expecting that to come out, but sometimes, how you really feel comes out without you even knowing it was hurting you somewhere, deep down inside.

_**It's getting dark**_

_**And it's all too quiet**_

_**And I can't trust anything now...**_

"Jade, why would you think that?"

"Because it's how I've felt ever since you kissed her! _Kissed her,_ Beck! How could you?"

Beck couldn't answer. There was no right or wrong answer. Wait, strike that. They were _all _wrong. Because what he had done was wrong. And he knew it.

And in spite of himself, he did answer, though quite foolishly and hollowly. "I wasn't thinking, Jade."

"Like you aren't now? If you don't love her, and you love me..."

Their eyes met, blue on brown, and it stung both pairs. She took a breath and continued. "Then what is it? Why are you running away from me, Beck? Don't you love me?" Beck looked down. "...Or was that just another lie?"

Jade held back a gasp as unwanted words once again escaped her lips. Beck's head shot up and he pierced her eyes with shocked and hurt eyes. She wanted to cover her mouth; to stifle the words that had already sprung loose into the stuffy air of the overheated RV.

Why the shock?

Because Beck had never lied to her in her life...

He took pride in that, too. He was always honest and loving to her, and no other girl was he so true to. Except Ms. Vega...

_**And it's coming over you**_

_**Like it's all a big mistake...**_

It was the longest and loudest silence Jade had ever heard. And this was Jadelyn West, the child of Maria West and sister of Lydia West, the most argumentative and hurtful people anyone could meet.

Beck stared coldly at the wall behind her, chewing on the inside of his cheek, clasping his hands together. Slowly, his gaze fell to the floor and his head shook left and right.

Jade's eyes bore holes into the thick carpeting as well. Her hair hung in strands to cover her eyes, curling and intertwining as they worked their way down to their full length. Beck had always loved her hair: how it curled, how it swished as she shook her head back and forth. How it was always pleasantly fragrant of lilac and chamomile, a personal favorite. Though she always denied it, claiming it was Midnight Mist. That was just Jade.

He stared at her forehead, the only visible part of her face due to her long locks. He wished he could make eye contact with those beautiful crystal-blue pools. He loved her eyes, and her rarely displayed but always beautiful smile. She had only shown it to Beck.

_And to André._

Which he hated, honestly. He couldn't stand the thought that his girlfriend, the love of his life, shared her secret smile with someone other than him. And his best friend? He didn't want to be mad at André also, but his natural instincts made him want to protect Jade from him.

But guilt flooded him at the thought. He kissed another girl right in front of Jade, and she wasn't angry with him (for too long). Thankfully, most of her anger rested on Tori Vega.

And she only smiled at his close friend, someone who would never imagine of stealing Jade from him. And he was angry? He wanted to be possessive?

That was wrong. And it troubled him to the point of being unable to look at her without guilt. All these thoughts ran through his mind at once; but only one in Jade's.

_**Whoa, holding my breath... **_

_**Won't lose you again...**_

_**Something's made your eyes**_

_**Go cold...**_

Instantly, Beck couldn't stand another second and rushed out of the RV, leaving the door open behind him.

Jade lost oxygen for a moment as she ran out the door, following him. The realization that it was raining was a distant thought as she caught up with Beck in the rainy driveway. She quickly glanced at the windows of the house, praying not to see Beck's father staring at her through one of the panes of glass. Luckily, Beck's father and brothers were out of town.

As she neared her boyfriend - almost Ex-boyfriend, unless she had a say in things - he turned and saw her bounding after him. Soon enough, she reached him, and the awkward air almost fully replaced the bone-chilling outdoor fog.

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Don't leave me like this!**_

_**I thought I had you figured out!**_

_**Something's gone terribly wrong,**_

_**You're all I wanted...**_

Beck looked up at her horror-stricken face. He knew she was terrified of losing him; she had confided it in him one July evening under a tree. It had seemed cheesy to her at the time, watching the sun go down with him. But she did it anyway, because she loved him.

In all honesty, he was scared of losing her, as well. She was the only girl in his life, since his mother left him, his brothers and father to fend for themselves. The jerks Beck used to hang out with would probably have called that heaven. It wasn't. And she kept him sane, more often than he kept her sane.

_**Come on, come on,**_

_**Don't leave me like this!**_

_**I thought I had you figured out!**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_

_**Can't turn back,**_

_**Now I'm Haunted...**_

And in the heat of the moment, he threw away all guilt and grabbed her by the shaking arms, pulling her into a warm embrace. She trembled in his arms, but he held her steady.

Slowly, he lifted her chin to look at her tear-streaked face. He leaned in and kissed her softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. After many slow seconds, he pulled away, leaving one small kiss on her ear. And as the guilt returned and rammed his heart against his chest, he released her, turned around, and walked back to the RV.

_**Stood there and watched you **_

_**Walk away**_

_**From everything we had**_

_**But I still mean every word I said**_

_**To you...**_

Jade stood in the rain, still enchanted by the moment she was in his arms again, still _**Haunted**_ by the fact that he loved her, but left her.

;"*"*"*"*";

She walked home in the rain, silently. With one thought in mind, she unlocked the door and made her way to her bedroom. That thought? _Nightmare._

It had to be a nightmare! Nothing like this had ever happened to her before! She could only hope this was a dreadful nightmare. Because if it wasn't, she couldn't pinch herself and make it go away.

Soon, she received a text from André. He knew about movie night, and that it was probably over by then.

_André Harris: 1 new message._

_Hey girl! Saw you walk home past my house a few minutes ago. Are you okay?_

_Respond?_

Jade tried very hard to pretend she was fine as she texted back:

_Jade West:_

_Yeah, dré. Just an argument, that's all. You know how that goes..._

_André Harris: _

_Wanna talk about it? _

_Jade West:_

_No._

_André Harris__:_

_Alright. Well, we can talk about something totally unrelated. Like cheese. Everybody likes cheese. You know I have a cheese guy, who puts together these awesome cheese bouquets, and..._

Jade's eyes couldn't stay open much longer than that. She did smile at the fact that he wanted to help her. But he just wasn't Beck.

_**He will try to take away**_

_**My pain...**_

_**And he just might make me smile,**_

_**But the whole time**_

_**I'm wishing it was you**_

_**Instead.**_

_André Harris: _

_You there, Jade?_

But she didn't respond. This _Ba-dum_ gave her an idea...

_**Whoa, holdin' my breath**_

_**Won't see you again**_

_**Something keeps me**_

_**Holdin' on to nothing!**_

She tapped on the **Compose Message** button with fingers flying.

_New message:_

_insert message here_

She stared at the blinking bar that signified the absence of words. She thoughtfully typed out her first draft:

_Beck, I love you. I don't know why you're mad at me, but whatever it is, I promise to change. I need you, Beck. I need you to forgive me and take me back._

Nah, too sappy and meaningless.

_**Come on, come on,**_

_**Don't leave me like this!**_

_**I thought I had you figured out!**_

_Beck,_

_Please take me back. I need you._

_I want to start over; clean slate. I'm done with the shenanigans with Tori, and-_

No. She couldn't promise she was done messing with Tori. She wasn't even sure she spelled that right...

_**Something's gone terribly wrong,**_

_**You're all I wanted...**_

There was just one idea left in her head. Less is more...

_I love you._

_Message sent._

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Don't leave me like this!**_

_**I thought I had you figured out!**_

_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone,**_

_**Can't turn back,**_

_**Now I'm-**_

_André Harris: 1 new message._

_You do?_

_Respond?_

_**Haunted...**_

;"*"*"*"*";

"Oh shoot!"

She hurried and texted him back.

_New message:_

_No! I don't love you!_

_Message sent_

Phew!

But then-

_Ba-dum..._

_Beck Oliver: 1 new message._

_What? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad..._

_Respond?_

"YES, FREAKING RESPOND!"

_**I know...**_

_I didn't mean you! I meant André!_

_Message sent._

_Ba-dum..._

_Beck Oliver:_

_He asked if you loved him? Why?_

_Respond?_

"Ugh!"

_No, I meant to text you saying I love you, but it accidentally went to André!_

_Message sent._

_**I know...**_

_Ba-dum..._

_André Harris:_

_Hello? What's going on? Do I need to come over there?_

_Jade punched the __Respond? _button when Beck replied.

_I'm coming over, babe._

Babe?

;"*"*"*"*";

The first knock pounded on the door.

Jade opened it. "André, I-"

He interrupted her. "You love me? Since when, girl?" He looked slightly hopeful...

"I don't, André! Sorry, but that was supposed to go to Beck!"

"Oh... Then why didn't you respond?"

"I tried to respond saying I didn't love you, but I accidentally sent it to Beck, and so he got confused, and now he's coming over-"

**BANG BANG BANG!**

The door shook as Beck pounded his fists on it furiously. How could André be making a move on his girl? Sure, she might not be his girl at the moment, because of his own dumb mistake...

Jade opened the door. "You're lucky my parents aren't he-"

"What is going on here?"

Beck looked tired, in a grey undershirt and red pajama pants. His hair was unbrushed, but still looked good. He obviously hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Nothing Beck. André and I were just-"

"Just what? Just telling each other you love them?" He snapped angrily.

"No, man-" André began.

"André, how could you make a move on my girl, dude? We're best friends!"

"I know, and I wasn't-"

"Oh sure, so you two were just together this late and she just happened to send me a text saying-"

"Beck, nothing is going on! He saw my mistaken text and came over 'cause I didn't respond!" Jade interceded.

_**You're not gone...**_

Beck stopped the steady flow of words that had been pouring from his mouth. He looked at his beautiful Jade, and his best friend, André. And he felt his anger melt away.

And without words, he grabbed Jade and pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, and kissed her. He wouldn't let go, and just kept holding her. André patted his shoulder, and walked outside, shutting the door behind him.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Don't ever let me let you go, alright?"

Jade smiled and whispered back, "Just kiss me."

And he did.

;"*"*"*"*";

**So? What did you think? That was like, REALLY long, I know. But all's well, correct?**

**Well, kinda. **

**As soon as I get some more reviews for my other story, The Coming Battle (sequel to The Show Must Go On) and get that going, I'm going to start writing a Beck/Jade/André/Tori multichap. Who will end up with whom? If you want a say in that, go to my profile and vote for your favorite couples (up to 4). **

**This was probably my only entry for Ashyboo02's contest. Please review!**

_****~Songbird341~****_


	7. I'm Back!

**Guess what?**

**I'M BACK!**

**I've defeated Writer's Block, and officially am writing once again! I'm alive and well :D**

**The holidays were long and busy, and re-accustoming myself to school was even harder, but I made it out alive and will assume my writing duties! I have already updated my story The Coming Battle, and will be updating this story shortly, so stick around! Thanks everyone for waiting, and be expecting a new chapter very soon!**

_****~Songbird341~****_


	8. Unbroken

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN. IT.**

**Unbroken Songfic**

_**, /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\ , /\**_

_**Locked up tight,**_

_**Like I would never feel again,**_

_**Stuck in some kind of Love Prison**_

_**And threw away the key...**_

Tori Vega stood dumbfounded on her patio, staring after the boy that had just broken her heart. She stood limply against the chilly wind that nipped at her thin arms and ankles beneath dark skinny jeans that clung to her skin. She wrestled her pride as tears she had promised would never surface began to slide out from under stiff eyelids. Her skin rose in goosebumps, but she refused to go inside. Not until she saw him walk back to her.

But he didn't. She knew that he wouldn't. The Great Vince Blake, first-class jerk of her old boarding school, would never give in to any girl for the sake of holding his ego above his head, especially not Tori, a brunette. He usually went for ditsy girls, shameless blondes that would do and wear anything for him, just to get his "love" in return. In fact, she wondered how she even managed to fall in love with him in the first place.

_Oh, yeah._ She remembered why. Because he hadn't been like that.

Well, he _had_, but he got help for being violent and was expelled from Pacific Coast Academy. Then, a year later, he was allowed to return, and had fallen in "love" with her. She had been stupid enough to think he really loved her, being just a young, aspiring actress at the time. Naive, childish, unintelligent. All the more reason for him to dump her, she decided.

She had thought he had changed. She thought Vince was someone different, a new person. So had everyone else, apparently. _I should've known_.

She fell to the ground hollowly and let the tears fall.

"Hey, Latina."

She recognized the smooth, deep-as-jazz voice instantly and looked up to meet the brown eyes of Andre Harris.

_**Terrified,**_

_**Until I stared into your eyes,**_

_**It made me start to realize,**_

_**The possibilities...**_

He looked genuinely concerned; worried, even. She had never seen him look like that, save for the morning they had spent stuck in Beck's RV, or as Tori liked to call it, a heating deathtrap that could easily substitute government water-boarding.

Andre reached out and touched her shoulder, making her shiver under the warmth that just his hand could provide to her cold skin. Waiting for a response and seeing none, he advanced to wrap his arm around her, sending a spike of heat down her spine against the bitter wind of that February. She laid her head on his shoulder, leaning against his chest. When he didn't push her away, she looked up and set a hand on his knee.

"Vince broke up with you?" He asked nervously, resting his outstretched hand on her back, running it up and down her spine in a comforting sort of cuddling. She didn't respond verbally; just nodded and turned her face into his shoulder, proceeding to sob on him.

_**So...**_

_**So...**_

"I'm sorry, Tori. That guy was a jerk."

"I know!" She snapped, sitting up on her knees and turning away, swiping some tears off her cheeks. "I was so _stupid_! So go ahead and say you told me so! Is that why you're here?" She asked angrily, looking at him with such animosity that it could have likely pierced his ear if it had been directed at it.

He looked at her in confusion. "No, I came because I knew you were hurting. But if you want me to leave..." He stood up, leaving her on the ground, alone. She really didn't want him to leave, but she wasn't sure what to say.

_**I'm gonna love you **_

_**Like I've never been broken.**_

_**I'm gonna say it**_

_**Like it's never been spoken.**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**I'm letting go...**_

She rose to her feet, laying a hand on his shoulder...

_**Go...**_

She parted her lips, preparing to speak...

_**Go...**_

"I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry." She shook her head, then met his eyes again. "Please stay with me."

She fell into his unexpecting arms, leaning against him and crying. He put his arms around her, guiding her to the bench and seating her. He continued to hold her, without words, with thoughts, save for one: _I should've told her..._

He had known that Vince was cheating on her... with three other girls! He would've told her, but feeling bitter that she had once again overlooked his obvious love for her, he left it alone. Now, seeing the heartache it caused her, he felt guiltier than a master criminal.

_**I'm gonna give it**_

_**Like it's never been taken.**_

_**I'm gonna fall**_

_**Like I don't need saving.**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**I'm letting go...**_

"I'm sorry, Tori..." He whispered into her soft hair, stroking it between his fingers and rubbing her back consolingly. "I'm so sorry..."

She looked up at him. "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault..."

He brushed a tear away from her sticky cheek. "It is. I..."

_**Go...**_

"You what, Andre?" She asked, backing away just enough to look into his eyes fully.

"Well..."

_**Go...**_

"I knew that he was cheating on you." He forced the words out of his mouth.

She leaned back, taken aback. "You– You knew, but you didn't _tell me_?" She asked, her heart beginning to completely shatter.

"I should have told you, but I didn't because..." He realized that he needed to act fast, as she was beginning to simmer almost visibly. "Because I was mad at you."

"And wanted revenge?" She asked, eyes filled with hurt and a few more tears.

"No! Well – not exactly. I was just angry because I never really, um, liked Vince. And I knew he was bad news, and you didn't listen, really, so–"

"So you let me suffer?" She jumped at the words.

"No! I was just jealous and knew that you wouldn't believe me!"

"You could have proved to me– What?" She stopped mid-sentence. "You were jealous?"

"Well, yeah..."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "Because of the time I spent with him?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

Suddenly, recognition became clear into her eyes. False recognition, albeit. "Is this because of the time I forgot about studying because me and Vince were at Nozu?"

"No, Tor." She furrowed her brow.

"Then what is it?"

_**No need for me to run,**_

_**Run,**_

_**Run...**_

"I- ah..." He shook his head and looked at her again. "Well, the reason is that I..."

"Andre..."

"I love you."

_**No need to go and hide,**_

_**Hide...**_

_**Hide...**_

_**Gonna give you every little piece of me...**_

And without words, everything Tori had questioned, every doubt, every curiosity, had fallen into place. She stared into his nervous eyes, feeling totally shocked and pleasantly surprised. And relieved. Very relieved.

_**I'm gonna love you**_

_**Like I've never been broken...**_

She looked at him carefully, and started leaning closer to him.

_**I'm gonna say it**_

_**Like it's never been spoken...**_

"I love you, too, Andre."

_**Tonight, tonight**_

_**I'm letting go, go, go...**_

His eyes lit up, which gave Tori that familiar flutter in the pit of her stomach that she had often tried to ignore.

_**I'm gonna give it**_

_**Like it's never been taken...**_

He began to lean as well, and closed his eyes. She stared at him for one second before closing her eyes, too.

_**I'm gonna fall**_

_**like I don't need saving...**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**Tonight,**_

_**I'm letting go,**_

Her heart flipped as she felt his breath, and inched closer and closer...

_**Go,**_

And finally, their lips met. A long awaited kiss, finally fulfilled.

_**Go...**_

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**So? I'm back!**_

_**I know this was a kind of weak chapter, because I'm not a hard-core Tandré shipper, but I hope you don't hate me too much. But if you do, or if you liked it, or loved it, or bleh, PLEASE review! Thank you guys so much!**_

_**P.S. What next: Bade, Tandré, or Cabbie? For Bade, the next would most likely be Cold As Stone by Lady Antebellum, referring to their breakup. For Tandré, probably I Run To You by Lady Antebellum. For Cabbie, Just a Kiss by, guess what, Lady Antebellum (shocker, there). Personally, I wanna do the Cabbie, but you are the readers!**_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	9. Sigh No More

_**Hey guys! So, I have some news.**_

_**This story is coming to a close. I plan on writing one more chapter after this one, so we will be at an even 10. As for the next chapter, I am going to take a vote on which song I will be using, and which pairing. So, in your review, please let me know what you'd like to see for our final chapter.**_

_**Cat/Robbie: Bubbly by Colbie Callait**_

_**Tori/Andre: I Run to You by Lady Antebellum**_

_**Beck/Jade: The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift**_

_**As for this chapter, I felt really compelled to write a Songfic based off of Shakespeare's poetry, and am making a Beck/Jade fic off of "Sigh No More". Sorry for not doing a Cat/Robbie, but I didn't see exactly how it would fit! I'd enjoy writing Option 1, with Cabbie, so vote for that and I will gladly write it! I'm not a big poetry person, but I do love Shakespeare, and this kept nagging at me until I did it. So, enjoy. Or don't. But please read and review ;)**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I asked for Victorious for Christmas. I didn't get it. Until you see my name in the credits, don't ask again.**

;*"*"*"*"*;

_/~~~~~~~~~*VII*~~~~~~~~~\_

_Sigh no more, Ladies,_

_Sigh no more._

_Men were deceivers, ever..._

Jade stared at the screen of her bedroom's TV, silently watching the DVD that was all too familiar to her. And laughed bitterly.

Sinjin had sent her a copy of the first rehearsal for Queries for Couples, his stupid game show that, in her opinion, tore her and Beck apart. She almost refused to believe that it was in light of their personal problems and differences that things ended. She told herself night after night, lying in bed spent with tears, that if it weren't for that one tiff, that one evening when tensions were high, she and Beck would still be together, and things would have worked out. She beat herself up over that every day, and being sent this DVD didn't help.

Still, she had begun to stop hating Beck and herself, as she came to terms with the fact that she was, though incomplete without the love of her life, going to live. She almost felt nonchalant about it, as if it hadn't really happened. Jade was still torn up inside, she just tried to cover it up, to push it away. The way she coped was very different than others'. She didn't face it, she ignored it. In fact, she had recently become falsely indifferent.

She escaped her thoughts and managed to refocus her vision on the screen, scoffing as she watched herself. _I made such a big deal over a simple question about the ocean? _Watching this video, she started to question every move she made, though she was almost certain it was unhealthy to try to correct her past like this. "I shouldn't have"s and "I wouldn't have"s flooded her mind as the video rolled by.

Jade chewed her lip as her television-self snapped at Beck about her dolphin phobia. Her mind flashed back to that year in third grade, when she had met the "friendly" dolphin. Beck had found it cute that the dolphin was "flirting" with her, but Jade found it as an attack, and was scarred from that moment forward. But that hadn't given her reason to snap at him like that, though she'd never vocally admit it to any living soul.

_One foot on the sea_

_And one on the shore,_

_To one thing constant, never..._

_But he'd been difficult, too! _ She always told herself, hurt at some of the words he had said to her.

First, embarrassing her in front of all those people by saying he wasn't happy with their relationship. Though, it was out of anger, which had driven her to do some unruly things as well. But that, and the fact that it wasn't intentionally said to hurt her, didn't make it hurt her any less. She wanted to say that it was either all his fault or all her fault, so she could blame one or the other, but both of them were at fault. Neither of them could've have broken them apart alone, nor could they pick up the pieces alone. They needed each other. But what could she say that would change anything now?

She cringed at the sight of him shouting those six words that might've changed everything for them: "I'm not happy with our relationship!"

She grabbed the remote and turned it off quickly, determined from the moment she had put in the DVD that she would not be driven to tears, no matter the circumstances, no matter if it reminded her of what could've been but shall never be.

_Then sigh not so_

_But let them go,_

_And be you blithe and bonny..._

She sighed and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, mentally banishing the harmful tears that threatened her internally to spill over, injuring her pride and knocking down her long-built-up walls. The room began to spin around in her blurry vision to the point that it was almost pleasant, to have her vision reflect her exact feelings. She could've stared into that dark abyss of spinning room if it were not for the splitting headache it had quickly produced. She closed her eyes and pressed hot tears back against her eyes, squeezing the edges of her eyelids when one tried to escape and breathe in the stuffy oxygen around her.

Jade was at a loss for words, an unusual concept before Beck had ceased to stand by her side, to caress her cheek, to kiss her forehead... Had he ceased to love her as well? Did he no longer miss her like she missed him? Was he glad to be rid of her? Would he go back in time and change it like she would? Did he ever consider these things?

It had hurt her to see how he was holding Cat that evening at that rich man's house. He was so protective over her; he had used to protect her like that. He had used to envelop her in his arms and pretend not to hear her cry within them, just as she wished. He had used to, when no one was around, promise her that one day, he would pull her away from her careless family and take her to some exotic island somewhere, someday, where no one would find them. He would propose to her then, there was a quiet certainty between the two about that. He had easily implied it. She wanted to hear him talk like that again.

Like he had when her baby sister had died. She was only a small thing, unable to speak, when she had suffered Cardiac Arrhythmia and died in the ICU. He had held her close that evening, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, full of promises to do everything he could, just so he could somehow take away the pain. She would never admit how much she had been broken at the sight of her unmoving baby sister that day, but Beck knew. He always did, somehow.

And when she'd been so stupid and dumped him. She had been a mess without him, and after a disastrous attempt to give him a dog that ended up mauling his father, he had still agreed to take her back.

_"You love me again."_

_"I never stopped."_

Oh, would he every say something like that again? Would he ever hold her and kiss her again? Would he ever wrap his arms around her from behind and kiss her ear like he knew she loved? Would he ever... Would he ever love her again?

_Converting all_

_Your sounds of woe_

_Into Hey, nonny, nonny..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Sorry it wasn't that long, or that good, but I knew I had to write it. Make sure to review, even anonymously, and PLEASE VOTE!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing: **TandrexSeddiexBadexCabbie, Ashyboo02, ChrisGarcia, PurpleVolcano, Ep1998, Jeremy Shane, Twenty Four7Bade, Irshgirl, and . You all rock like awesomesauce!_

_****~Songbird341~****_


	10. For No One

_**Hey peoples!**_

_**Sad to say that this is the last chapter of this story, but I have others to complete and new ideas to implement, so I must finish. All good things must come to an end.**_

_**Except for Bade. This will be a Bade chapter, although I promised a Cabbie. I'm sorry to Cabbiers, but this was the only songfic I had left in me. So, without further ado, For No One: A Bade Songfic.**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Do not own.**

_P.S. Look up "For No One Elizabeth Gillies Cover" and listen to it. LOVE YA, LIZ :)_

;*"*"*"*"*;

Beck sighs as he walks into Hollywood Arts, spotting his locker quickly and hurrying over to it. He glances at the contents through the glass door and takes note of its occupants. "There's my keys." He stares at the keyring through the glass and busies himself thinking over the assignments he didn't do last night. Reading and writing a report for some Shakespearean play was a big one, but hopefully Sikowitz would let it slide.

As he stares at the locker, he tries to gather remnants of the play he'd attempted to read the previous night. He could recall a passage about some character being as transparent as glass, which he only remembered in light of his matching locker. _Shoot, what was that about?_

"Just gonna stare at it?" He turns and sees a perky Tori Vega, poking his shoulder as if to pull him out of some trance. "You seemed a bit off, there. You okay?"

He blinks and nods dazedly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm- I'm cool." He runs his fingers through his hair and looks at her seriously. "Do you think my soul is transparent?"

Her eyes widen at such a philosophical question, and she scratches her head. "Uhm..."

"You know; um... Clear? Fake, even?" He hints. She looks at him incredulously.

"Is that something... You know, SHE said?" Tori asks, meaning well but only causing Beck to think about the girl he'd spent the whole morning trying to forget. Truly, he knew he'd never forget her; ignore, maybe?

He sighs again and shakes his head. "Nah, don't worry about it. Never mind."

Tori stares at him and fixes a smile as he opens his locker. "So, I was gonna hit Inside-Out Burger for lunch, since I heard that the Grub Truck was shutting down for today, and I was wondering if you wanted a burger?" She smiles, showcasing her dimples and high cheekbones proudly. "Y'know, inside-out?"

He's about to nod when something catches his eye. Or someone. _Or HER._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_Your day breaks_

_Your mind aches_

_You find that all her words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

Jade walks down the hallway, toward her locker, not making eye-contact on purpose. Or is it on purpose? _Maybe she just doesn't notice me?_ Beck asks himself. _No, she must be playing with me._ _She's teasing me by ignoring me; so why can't I do the same?_

Because you love her...

As she walks by, her black, curly hair swishing behind her, her eyebrows raised in an amused expression directed at Cat Valentine, her almost-not-friend, Beck can hardly focus on his locker or Tori Vega. Rather, anyone else, really.

She reaches Cat and fiddles with her bag strapped over her shoulder, laughing at Cat's face. Her lips move, but Beck really can't hear much right now. Her eyes widen with expression as she teasingly remarks on Cat's head resembling a grape, one that could be easily squished if the girl messed up her eyebrows again. She smiles when Cat brings her hands to her face fearfully, gasping.

Beck watches her as she opens her locker, looking in the mirror and fixing her hair. She fixes her eyebrow-piercing and grabs her books, closing her locker again. He watches as she applies Chapstick to her lips, and remembers kissing those lips; never having to ask, never having to wonder...

"Beck? Be-eck?"

He turns to Tori again. "I'm sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep, and— yeah, I'd love a burger."

Tori half-smiles and nods. "Yeah. I'll see you in class." She casts one look at Jade and walks away.

Beck sighs. He doesn't want to be rude to Tori, but Jade just does that to him. _How does she DO that?_ It's like she's the only one in the room...

;*"*"*"*"*;

_She wakes up_

_She makes up_

_She takes her time and doesn't feel she needs to hurry_

_She no longer needs you..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

Jade stares at herself in the mirror, applying mascara and staring into her own eyes widely. She blinks accidentally and sends black liquid splashing onto her cheeks. "Screw it!" Angrily, she grabs a tissue and dabs at her cheeks until the residue is gone. She dries the clumps of make-up from her lashes and starts again, slower this time.

"JADE, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE IF YOU WANT A RIDE!" Her sister Lydia screams through her bedroom door, causing Jade to jolt, poking herself in the eye.

Jade growls loudly and shouts, "I'll drive myself!" This means sacrificing coffee, but seeing the circumstances, she'll have to survive. She looks into her eye in the mirror and it appears to be okay, only stinging. Lydia is such a brat, she tells herself, scowling.

When she finally finishes her make-up, she stares into the mirror and sighs contently. "That's good enough." She examines herself up-and-down and looks up at the sticky note on her mirror that reads: You no longer need him.

Her heart sinks at the note. _I no longer need him, I no longer need him..._

Every day she tells herself this, though it hardly helps. She has to make herself believe that she is fine without him, and she will be. He's only the best boyfriend she's ever had; but there's always that one first love. There will be more, her mother tells her. There always is.

However, Jade wouldn't want more, if it weren't for two factors: one, Beck doesn't want her back and she knows where she isn't wanted. Two, he is interested in Tori, and she refuses to get into that mess with those two lovebirds. It already hurts enough to lose him, but seeing him with Tori would just be too much for her at the moment. She'd just avoid, and make out like she's fine. That's what she does best.

;*"*"*"*"*;

_And in her eyes you'll see nothing_

_No sign of love behind her tears, cried _

_For No One_

_A love that should've lasted years..._

Jade sighs. _I no longer need him._

;*"*"*"*"*;

But old, fond memories of times before came back; one in particular, really. The night after she had dumped Beck, the worst mistake she thought she's ever make. When she'd gotten Beck that freak-dog that mauled his father, and she was sure he'd never forgive her. But he did.

He kissed her; he told her he'd never stopped loving her. They kissed and smiled and laughed, and he told her that he never gave up on her, and their love would last forever. He said that in her eyes, he saw the love he'd never received before, and that he knew Jade could see it in his eyes, too. And she did. She never forgot that look, although it grew fleeting up until lately.

She always tries to find that look in her own eyes, staring into her own reflection. Even now, she does. Before she leaves for school, she searches her eyes for that love that they'd both felt. And now... she sees nothing.

Her eyes fill with tears as she grabs her hairbrush and slings it at the mirror, shattering it. The shards fall onto the vanity, threatening to poke her, to cut her. She leans over and looks into them.

She still sees nothing.

;*"*"*"*"*;

_You want her_

_You need her_

_And yet, you don't believe her_

_When she says her love is dead_

_You think she needs you..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

Beck sits down between Tori and Andre in the middle of the Asphalt Café. He smirks at Tori and asks, "Is my burger inside-out?"

She smiles back and hands him a wrapped-up sandwich. "Sure is. Gimme money?" He chuckles and passes her a five-dollar bill. "Good doing business with you, sir."

"And to you, my good lady." He nods. He takes a bite of his burger and looks around the cafeteria. He spots Sinjin and Burf flirting with Cat, who's not interested, clearly. He also sees Robbie chasing some guy with Rex's shorts. Typical day.

Until he finds Jade. He tries to force himself to look away, to not watch, but he does anyway. Jade's chatting it up with the new guy at Hollywood Arts, Bryan Greene. What's she doing around that guy?

She's single, he reminds himself. She does what she wants.

But his sentiments go flying when she smiles and kisses the guy's cheek. He says something and she laughs, pushing his shoulder lightheartedly. His mind echoes with jealousy and he suddenly loses his appetite. _Had I really thought she'd hold out for me?_

Jade turns his direction and meets his eye, signaling that she realizes he's been watching. He suddenly feels self-conscious and he flounders for what to do. He is overwhelmed by a competitive urge, and he finds himself wrapping his arm around Tori and kissing her cheek playfully, as if he'd been doing it for a long time. He turns to Jade for her reaction, but all he gets is a raise of the eyebrows before she walks to her "friend"'s table and sits down.

Beck suddenly feels ridiculous for sinking to her level of jealousy. Without warning or any looks at Tori or Andre, he stands up and marches to the restrooms. How could he be so stupid? She's obviously making him mad.

Or is she? Is she really moving on?

;*"*"*"*"*;

_No. She needs me. She always has._

_And in her eyes, you'll see nothing_

_No sign of love behind her tears, cried_

_For No One_

_A love that should've lasted years..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

Beck slams the bathroom door shut and glances at the stalls and other appliances. No one. He's alone.

"God!" Beck shouts, pacing the floor angrily. But who is he angry at? Himself? Jade? Fate?

Himself, perhaps. How could he be so stupid as to think she'd never live on without him? She has the right to move on. If he didn't want her to, he should've never let her go. So why did he?

He is angry at Jade for doing this to him. For being so beautiful, and making him miss her. For moving on when he knows he can't; not yet. For not needing him. For not ever needing him like he needs her...

And fate. Fate is all that he wanted to blame for tearing them apart, so that he wouldn't be to blame. Fate might just mean that they don't belong.

Or maybe he went against fate. Maybe he tore them apart because he couldn't make her be who he wanted her to he...

He stalks over to the sink and turns on the faucet, splashing water on his face. He leaves the water running as he looks into the mirror. But instead of his face, he only sees hers.

"Will you ever love me?" he asks, pleading with the imaginary being in the mirror. When he receives no response, his anger overcomes him and he punches the mirror, sending a stinging sensation from his knuckles to his elbow. The mirror shatters and the pieces fall all over the sink and floor. He mentally shouts at himself for damaging school property, but who cares anymore? He damaged Jade, and those shards are all that's left of what they had.

And when he looks at them, he sees nothing.

;*"*"*"*"*;

_You stay home_

_She goes out_

_She says that long ago, she knew someone_

_But now he's gone._

_She doesn't need him..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

Beck exits the bathroom, angry and guilty. He will have to repair the mirror, of course. But that doesn't matter now. He just needs to get home, before-

"Hey, watch where y-" Jade looks up and meets Beck's eyes. "Oh."

He blinks. "... Hey."

She nods. "Hey."

Beck scratches his head and looks around. "I'll just get out of your..." His voice trails off.

"Yeah..." She steps aside and walks past him. He exhales as he walks away. He listens to her footsteps as she walks away behind him, and before she exits the building, he turns for one last look. And his heart slumps when she doesn't look back.

;*"*"*"*"*;

_Your day breaks_

_Your mind aches_

_There will be times when all the things she said_

_Will fill your head_

_You won't forget her..._

;*"*"*"*"*;

_**Okay, so kinda sad to end it all, and I wrote it in the middle of the night, but I just couldn't put the thought down. **_

_**For all you Bade shippers out there who are mortally saddened by this, check out my other story, **_**Getting Back****_, about Cat and Robbie trying to get Beck and Jade back together. It might just make up for the terrible deed I've done today._**

_**This will be the end of my songfics, but a new series might arise soon, with a particular couple in mind... We'll see. Again, sorry :(**_

_****~Songbird341~****_

_Follow me on Twitter! I'm at-"TheSongbird341". Follow me to tweet me, read about my updates and when they're coming up, or read some funny quotes. Thanks!_


End file.
